This invention relates to a respirator, and more particularly to a full head respirator to filter the air of smoke and fumes resulting from a fire.
It is often known that many people die of suffocation in a building, especially a large and high building, which is on fire. The suffocation is mainly caused by inhaling too much of a poisonous gas, such as carbon monoxide, due to the lack of a proper filter.
For dramatically diminishing the tragedy of these accidental events, respirators should be stored in staircases or other suitable spaces of a building for emergency usage.
Nowadays a variety of respirators are widely used in many fields. These respirators comprise a semi-rigid frame with a shape conforming closely to the shape of the human face and are provided with either a unitary curved transparent visor or two spaced apart transparent eyepieces, and filter means. There are some disadvantages associated with the use of such respirators. First, the semi-rigid frame of the respirator may not fit the face of the wearer, resulting in the respirator being worn in an ineffective, or non airtight manner and smoke may leak into the respirator. Moreover, they are space-consuming and dirty during storage.
Second, a fireman wearing a fire-protection overcoat and such a prior art respirator may be burnt on his neck portion. The inventor has attempted to make an improved respirator to overcome the drawbacks of known respirators.